This invention relates to an ankle and lower leg exerciser and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an exerciser designed for the purpose of stretching, strengthening and improving the coordination and proprioceptive abilities during the rehabilitation process following an injury.
Heretofore, there have been various types of exercising devices, pivotal turn tables and related equipment such as the following devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,001 to Titus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,007 to Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,520 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,653 to Romans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,100 to Firster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,749 to Hebern. None of the above-mentioned exercising devices provide the unique features and advantages for proprioceptive rehabilitation of an ankle and lower leg.